Current golf club heads may use a material with great coefficient of restitution (COR) to form the main body for better striking effect, thereby raising the striking distance. When striking the golf club ball with the golf club head, the striking plate thereof can apply the striking force to the golf ball. However, according to dynamic theory, a simultaneous reacting force (i.e. striking stress) is affected on the striking plate that may cause vibrations and shocks on the golf club. Although most of the striking stress or impact energy is absorbed or reduced by the structure of the golf club, the unabsorbed impact energy may be transmitted through the shaft to the handle. This causes an uncomfortable condition in user's hand when striking, and even damages the structural strength of the golf club.
Further, in the dynamic analysis, to improve striking accuracy and direction controllability of the golf ball, when the golf ball begins to make contact with the striking plate, the striking plate should be rapidly and significantly compressed when subjected to a slight striking stress, and the striking plate should rapidly resume its shape, thereby creating a greater restoring force to be fed to the golf ball. Therefore, the golf club head is deformed when striking the golf ball. Furthermore, to enhance the vibration-absorbing effect of the golf club head, the striking plate must be thicker, such as 2.3 mm, and thus consume more striking plate material and increase the weight thereof.